thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Chandler Tallow
Human male, born LY 855, in Ship. Husband of Talho. Father of Rin and Orrick. President of Lembas. Chandler came from a clan in which the predominant occupation was chandlery. And so it might be considered at once fitting and ill-advised that his parents chose to name him after their profession; either way, Chandler himself has always found it amusing. Their business was not the largest in their village, and they were far from being a wealthy clan, but they did get by. Chandler himself learned the craft at an early age. However, as fate would have it, that was not to become his ultimate career. In 879, when he was 24, he made the acquaintance of Adam, who (at the age of 17), was looking to set out on a career as a trader, traveling between villages. Adam would make deals with various local businesspeople, farmers, artists, craftworkers, and such, to distribute their goods in other villages, as well as selling his own beer. Chandler happened to be the first person with whom he made a contract. At the time, it seemed of little point, as surely every village on The Land had its fair shares of chandlers, so why would anyone need similar products from another village? But as it turned out, his clan's unique variations proved more popular elsewhere than they did in Ship (which was the case with a number of the other products Adam sold). And so, Chandler's clan began making greater profits than ever before. In 885, Adam held meetings with various contacts he'd made over the years, from various villages. He had the idea to found a trading company called Lembas, and a number of his contacts became members of the company's board of directors. Chandler himself became a member of the board, and moved to Triscot that year, as it became the location of the company's headquarters. While Chandler himself had never traveled outside his home village until then, many of the other directors (and employees of the new company) were themselves traders like Adam, and Chandler felt he should gain some traveling experience of his own. So, he sometimes accompanied Adam or other traders on business trips to other villages (though Adam himself, as well as all the other directors, had moved to Triscot, and taken on more administrative jobs, which meant they all did less traveling than they used to). It was on a trip to First Village that Chandler met a woman named Talho, whose own clan were mostly chandlers, and began doing business with Lembas. (This would lead to an exchange of ideas between her clan and Chandler's.) In 888, Chandler and Talho married, after a few years of long-distance dating. They'd rarely gotten to see each other in person, but often exchanged letters, and finally fell in love. At that point, Talho moved to Triscot. In 890, they had a daughter named Rin, and in 892, they had a son named Orrick. (The children were about the same ages as Adam's own children, Darius and Nelly, and the two families remained close friends.) In 903, Adam's clan joined the Protestant Movement, and were believed to have been killed at the Battle of Triscot. Soon after that, Chandler became the new president of Lembas. However, Adam secretly lived, and when his clan came out of hiding in 912, Chandler offered to step down and returni the title to Adam. But Adam declined, so Chandler remains president. In 904, when the surname law was passed, Chandler's clan, back in Ship, chose the name "Tallow", which of course was closely related to their profession. Meanwhile, Talho's clan in First Village chose the name "Chandler," which was their profession, as well. And so the couple like to joke about their names being almost the inverse of one another: Chandler Tallow and Talho Chandler. (However, Talho actually goes by her husband's name, so it's Talho Tallow, which they also find amusing.) Category:People